Love in all the wrong places
by Pelican182
Summary: She knew what she was getting into, yet didn't try to stop it. How could she when she'd already become so addicted. Other pairings inside. WARNING: Strong Language, Lemons, and Adult Situations!
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't help but shake slightly as she stood outside of the large building. Although she'd previously been here, she couldn't help but shudder at what lay ahead.

The woman gave a soft shaking breath as she pushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. She stood at about five foot five, fairly short for a woman of twenty five. Unlike most women her age, the Hyuga stayed away from most fashion, sticking to larger, more bulky clothing that canceled her body. She wore a dark black sweater that hid away her curvaceous body. A pair of dark jean hugged her shapely thighs and rear with every step she took. Her porcelain, almost transparent skin shinned beautifully against the dim street lights.

Also, unlike most people, Hinata was almost awkwardly shy. That factor being one of the biggest reasons she had first come to the place she was now standing in front of.

Giving a small nod, Hinata took one last look around; praying to god that no one saw her, just before she pushed opened the large wooden double doors and entered the building.

Trying her best to appear calm, Hinata strolled into the room and was greeted with a sight she'd only seen once before.

"Ms. Hyuga!" The lone woman behind the large wooden desk announced happily as she noticed the mousy girl step into the room.

Hinata couldn't help but blush as she suddenly considered making a run for, but the woman interrupted her, "I can see you've decided to pay us another visit! We must have made quite the impression".

Her face now as red as a tomato, Hinata couldn't help but sway as she shuddered in embarrassment.

Seeing the predicament she'd caused the woman began to wave her hands frantically as she said, "No, no Ms. Hyuga, don't be upset! We're glad you've chosen us for divine pleasure! There's nothing at all to be embarrassed about! I really insist, I don't want you to be upset!"

Hinata closed her eyes and gave few heavy breaths as she slowly made her way to the desk.

"You okay?" the woman asked, a look of concern flashing through her eyes as she looked at the clearly uncomfortable dark haired woman across from her.

Hinata nodded as she gulped, looking above the woman at the many keys that hung behind.

"A-Alright…just make sure you remember there is nothing wrong with this" the woman nodded as she pulled out a small booklet, "I know I can't tell you names, but you'd be surprised by just how many people do this".

Hinata couldn't help but keep quiet as the woman laid the book in front of her, opening it to the first page. Instead of words, Hinata was greeted by the pictures of many men, most of them almost completely naked. Under each picture were the men's 'Stats'. Their stats included their age, height, weight, eye color, and a few other things that Hinata herself was too embarrassed to read.

Looking at the book, Hinata couldn't help but grip her pants tightly. The man on the front page had dark long hair, with eyes to match. He was fit. A bit short, but still plenty handsome.

The Hyuga immediately began to flip through the book, her lavender eyes wide as she scanned the pages for the only person she'd be interested in. Towards the end of the booklet, she finally found her match, and her breath hitched as she stared at his photo.

"Oh my" the woman, who she'd noticed name tag read Shia, "So you want number nine eh? He's quite popular. Lemme check and see if he's available".

Hinata waited anxiously as Shia quickly set to work, turning towards her computer.

"Hmm…." Shia mouthed as her eyes suddenly lit up, "Yup, he's defiantly available. I assume you do understand that due to his…demand; he is a bit more than most of our other toys".

Hinata simply nodded as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a small wallet.

Shia watched as the timid girl opened the wallet, her eyes widening at the amount the currency the Hyuga was carrying.

Accepting the payment from the girl, Shia turned and grabbed the orange key the hung on a lone hook.

"Here you go Ms. Hyuga" Shia said holding the key, before giving the shy girl a smile, "I do hope you enjoy your time at Furious Fun. See you tomorrow morning!"

Hinata accepted the key and quickly made her way to the elevator, jumping in as quickly as she could as she pocketed her wallet and key.

The soft melody of music filled her ears as the door closed and pressed the button for the top floor. She couldn't help but twiddle her fingers slowly as she began her assent to what would soon become her heaven. Taking a few more deep breaths, she prepared herself for what lay ahead.

When the elevator came to a stop, she felt her legs become jelly. She shook her head in what she would consider a defiant way as she made her way out of the elevator; even though to most other people she just appeared to look adorable.

She wasted no time getting to the large door, pulling the key from her pocket with haste.

She looked up at the large nine that hung on the middle of the door, and gave a small smile as she pushed the key in, happy to hear the tumblers make way, allowing her to open the door.

Slowly poking her head into the room, the first thing to greet her was the fresh smell of male cologne. "His cologne" she thought happily as a blush crossed her face, adding to her cuteness.

Looking around the room, she couldn't help but smile at the color of most of his furniture.

"Orange" she giggled as she slowly removed her sandals, closing the door behind her. Looking around the quite spacious room, she noticed a soft bit of music coming from the room farthest away from her. She could see the door was cracked, a dim light coming from under the door and the crack.

Not wanting to be rude, she softly called out, "Um…Is anyone there".

She waited a full thirty seconds before the door suddenly opened and out came a man.

The man in turn stood at an impressive six foot one, towering over just about most other people she'd known. His tightly muscled body shimmered in what she could only hope was candle light. His small tank top looked as if it would rip with even the slightest of muscle flex. He was slightly larger than most of the men she'd known in her life. Unlike her father or cousin, he was skinny; but more built. If Hinata had to describe him, she'd say delicious. He wore a simple pair of jeans, nothing special, yet still enough to make her feeling hot and bothered.

She noticed his grin first, the grin she was falling for every time they'd met. He brought a large hand to his blonde spiked hair, gently rubbing his head as he gave a chuckle. She watched in interest as his whisker like birth marks stretched as he chuckled deeply.

"Well, well…" his deep voice rand out, drawing her attention away from his appearance, "If it isn't my little Hyuga Hime…."

Hinata blushed at the nickname, memories of their previous adventures entering her mind as she recalled when he'd given it to her.

She couldn't help but gulp as he suddenly made his way across the room towards her.

"Shia told me I was going to have a guest…" his now low voice sounded quietly as he now stood in front of the meek girl, "I had no idea she meant someone as special as you Hime".

She felt it; her body slightly melt as he suddenly grabbed her, forcing himself down as he connected their lips.

She moaned cutely into the kiss as the blonde's large hands cupped her cheeks gently.

She was almost disappointed when he slowly pulled away, standing straight again as he gave a foxy grin, "Tell me Hime…do you want me to take you to my room over there for more fun?"

Hinata, a girl who had been afraid her whole life; a girl people would describe as week, soft spoken, and even odd; took no hesitation as she answered honestly, "Yes Naruto-kun…."

* * *

ALRIGHT

So that's the beginning of the new story I'm working on. Hope everyone like the somewhat first chapter/opener. I'll be honest; I'm not sure how many chapters this story will consist of. Could be a few or a lot. Depends.

Anyways, thanks for reading; if you like it so far, tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can't we just go to the movies or something?" Hinata asked worriedly as her pink haired friend dragged her towards a house she clearly wasn't interested in going to.

The woman currently pulling her gave a grumble as she turned towards the slightly shorter woman. Her short hair framed her face perfectly, her bangs falling to the side over her forehead. If one was to describe the pink haired woman, they'd assume 'Fit' would be the best word. Her average sized bust fell next to Hinata's, but she never let it get her down. Keeping her body tight and toned had led to many men giving her a chance, most running from her anger. Standing at right about five foot six, she appeared much taller than her short friend.

Hinata winced as she felt Sakura's already strong grip become tighter on her sore wrist.

"No way little missy" Sakura said as she dramatically spun on her hell, finger now wagging in the now red face of her friend, "Our friend is leaving Hinata! This is the last time we'll see her for years; and you can't even manage with a small going away party?"

Now feeling as guilty as she looked Hinata couldn't help but kick a small pebble as she avoided Sakura's stare, "B-But…I'm not one for parties".

"Oh come on" Sakura smiled as she started walking away, "You really need to learn to live Princess. You're halfway through you're twenties and we're not exactly getting any younger. Look at it as a way to grow a little".

Hinata watched as Sakura suddenly turned once more, her mood changing once again, "Plus, I promised Temari I'd make sure you'd come. You know you really do worry us with how much you lock yourself away".

"I-I'm sorry" Hinata stuttered quietly as she slowly followed, "I d-don't want anyone to be worried".

"Its fine Hinata" Sakura interrupted as she patted the girl's shoulder, "Just get out more and when we invite you to a girl's night out, don't lie and say you have to work so you can sit at home and watch terrible comedies".

Hinata's mouth dropped as she watched the pink haired woman smile as she walked a head.

"H-How did she know?" Hinata thought with a blush as she once again began to follow.

It took the pair a little while to actually get to their friend's house, but when they finally arrived they were welcomed by the sound of loud music.

"I-I thought you said it was just gonna be a few girls" Hinata couldn't help but meekly ask as she watched Sakura walk up the steps of Temari's loft.

"Yeah" Sakura giggled as she waited for the mousy girl to follow, "There are maybe twenty or so women".

"T-Then….what's with the music…and lights and stuff?" Hinata asked watching through the blinds as she saw what appeared to strobe lights.

"Well you know Ino…" Sakura started as she looked through the covered window, "Once Temari gave her permission to throw a going way party, she decided to put some of her special flare on it".

Hinata was ready to turn and make a run for it, hoping Sakura's athletic abilities would falter just once so she couldn't catch her. Right as she was deciding between running with or without her shoes, Sakura knocked on the door, which almost immediately opened.

Her chances of escape died as soon as a man opened the door.

"Name?" his groggy voice asked as he eyed the two women.

"Hinata and Sakura" Sakura said, inspecting her nails as the man looked at a small notebook.

"W-Why is there a guard?" Hinata trembled as she followed Sakura in, the man letting them pass as he found their names.

Sakura either didn't hear or simply chose to ignore the Hyuga as they walked down the main hall of the house.

Hinata tried her best to follow, the loud music; and strange flashing lights putting a huge hindrance on her senses.

"SAKURA!" a voice suddenly screamed as they walked into the flashing living room. Said woman was tackled by a blonde haired blur, a very skimpy dressed blonde blur.

"Ino, you slut" Sakura said pushing her stumbling friend away, "You're already drunk?"

"Shut up mosquito bites!" said blonde laughed as she pushed past her friend, "HINATA!"

The dark haired girl ignored the drunken girl as she looked around the room, her eyes wide in fear at what she saw.

"Sakura lied to me…" she stated sadly as she took in all the male forms currently occupying the room. It didn't take long for the frightened woman to realize that just about every guy in the room was missing most, if not all their clothing.

"W-What is this?" she asked as she turned back towards her friends.

"S-Sakura didn't tell y-(hic) you?" Ino burped slightly as she suddenly seemed to lose balance, only to be caught by the now angry looking Sakura.

Hinata looked expectantly at the pink haired woman, hoping she get a response.

"Whatever" Sakura sighed as she gave a smile, pushing Ino away, "Listen Hinata…every once and a while…we decide to have a little fun. We throw a little get together, and hire some entertainment".

"Pr-Prostitutes?" Hinata asked as her hand went to cover her mouth.

"We prefer escorts" a man's voice said coming from behind her. Hinata quickly turned, backing up to her friends as she looked at the new comer.

He was pale, very pale, with jet black hair slicked on his head. His smile seemed unnerving on his somewhat stoic face. He wore just about as much as every other man in the room. She couldn't help but tighten her fists as she looked at his broad naked shoulders, sweat falling down to his muscled chest.

"SAI-KUN" Ino shouted pushing past Hinata as she jumped in the man's arms.

"I was wondering where you were" he said quietly as Ino held him tight, "Usually by now you're lying in a pool of sweat and seam…."

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON" Hinata suddenly shouted, turning back towards Sakura, "You told me this was a going away party for Tamari!"

Sakura was about to respond when suddenly a moan caught their attention, "She wasn't lying".

Hinata's pale eyes snapped towards the voice, only to widen at what she saw.

Tamari sat on her couch, a large smile on her face as she let out another moan. Hinata's eyes traveled down, almost popping from her skull at what she saw.

A dark haired man sat between the blonde's legs, his face buried in her groin.

Coming from the many noises the older blonde was making, and the way the man seemed to be enjoying himself; Hinata shook her head.

"I'm leaving!" she hurriedly said as she quickly turned around, face now fully red and hands clenched tightly.

"W-Wait!" Sakura said catching Hinata's hand, "Just follow me. We'll go to a more…PG rated room".

Hinata reluctantly let Sakura pull her towards the kitchen, her mind still processing the many lewd acts of display she had witnessed.

"Here" Sakura said pushing the door to the kitchen open, "No just sit down and relax. Nobodies gonna try anything and the kitchen is what we call the 'Safe' zone. No ludicrous acts aloud".

"B-But" Hinata stammered as she weakly held up a hand as Sakura turned to exit the kitchen, already unbuttoning her shirt, "W-What am I supposed to do? What's the point of me even being here if I'm supposed to sit in the kitchen while you guys have…"

Sakura waited for a moment as the Hyuga struggled to say what she wanted, only to grow aggravated and interrupt, "Sex…yes Hinata, unlike some people I enjoy the bounties of lust and plan and enjoying myself tonight. I'd say maybe try it out" she noticed Hinata's face light up again, "But we know how that'll end. Just stay in here for a bit. Maybe mingle with someone who comes in, and for god's sake, try to enjoy yourself. You deserve some fun".

With that, Sakura exited the kitchen; the door gently shutting behind her.

Letting her clenched fist fall to her side, Hinata turned on her heel. Making her way to the fridge, she swung the white door open; taking out a bottle of booze.

"Might as well live a little" she whispered bitterly as she grabbed a glass and plopped down at the table. She poured herself, and with another disappointed sigh; she gulped down the contents of the glass.

Grasping her throat gently she grimaced at the burning aftereffects the liquor had.

Just as she was about to pour another glass, the kitchen door swung back open.

"Sa…" Hinata's voice fell, hoping it was her friend returning; only to kill the name as it left. Instead of her pink haired friend, in walked what would soon become the main cause of problems.

She could hear the music from the other room flow into the kitchen as he stepped in, his large frame almost barley squeezing through the door. He was tall, taller than everyone she knew. She watched breathlessly as his large arm flex as it moved the door out of his way. He wore a simple orange muscle shirt and a pair of dark jeans. She noticed the dark boots that clicked with each and every step he took on the tilled floor.

Even though this man looked as if he could easily destroy everyone in the house, his face gave him a very handsome and somewhat roguish look.

"A-Are they scars…" she thought to herself as she looked at the three whisker mark adorning each of his cheeks. As she appreciated the way his mouth curved into one of the most dazzling smile she'd ever seen, she couldn't help but peek at his eyes; her mouth going dry at what she saw.

They were the bluest, most beautiful smile she'd ever seen in her life. She couldn't help but continue to stare, mouth slightly open, even as the man seemed to look her way and say something.

"What was that?" his deep voice asked as he turned his head to the side slightly, clearly looking at her.

"H-Huh…" Hinata asked, his voice knocking her out of her stupor as a blush began to form on her face from his attention.

Her eye caught his mouth curving once again as he took a step forward, "You said something when I walked in…did I scare you?"

"Ugh…." Hinata said, soon scolding herself internally as he waited for her response.

"I…I t-thought you were a-a friend of mine…" she mumbled quietly as the man stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Oh…" he laughed slowly as he began to rub the back of his head, "Sorry…are you expecting someone?"

Hinata looked up at him, still mesmerized as she replied with a soft, "I guess not…"

"That sucks" he said as he turned around and walked towards the fridge, pulling out a six pack of beer, "Me neither though. Kinda stinks I have to be here anyway".

"A-Are you…" Hinata asked quietly as the man popped open one of the cans, bringing it to his lips, "Are you one of the…"

The man looked at her expectantly as she tried her best to find a word that described the men outside, that wouldn't be offensive.

The man smiled softly as he finished his beer, and with a satisfied 'Ahhhh' he decided to help the clearly uncomfortable girl out, "An escort?"

Hinata's face lit up as the man gave another chuckle.

"I guess you could call me that…" he said lowly as he chucked the empty can into the trashcan. Ripping another from the pack he added, "I mean I've certainly been called worse I guess, but yeah…technically I am an escort".

She watched as he popped another beer open, making his way to the large table. He gently pulled one of the chairs out, opposite of her and sat down with a low sigh.

"I'm just not on call tonight technically" he said as he leaned back in his chair, his large frame causing the wood to creek.

Hinata watched as he slowly rocked back and forth, his eyes lazily examining the ceiling.

The man seemed to be lost in his own world as he now slowly sipped his beer, carful to keep his balance.

"T-Then why are you here?" the woman's quiet voice asked gently, bringing him out of his own musing, "I-I mean…if you're not working!"

He couldn't help but smile; appreciating that she tried her best not to appear rude, even though he didn't think she ever could.

"I'm technically not on call, but I guess you could say I'm still working" he replied as his eyes fell onto her, "You see. There is a lot of danger in the business. So when we have a large party like this, we send one or two men along as…protection, I guess is what you'd call it. We're just her to make sure the men or women get paid and that everything goes smoothly".

Hinata watched as the man suddenly gave a small smile, his white teeth showing as he scoffed, "I just don't understand why the boss wants protection here? The girl who lives here literally has a party like this every few weeks. We've never had a problem, and honestly I trust you girls don't plan on hurting anyone or anything like that".

As the man finished he took another drink, easily finishing of the remaining bits of beer. Hinata, nodded slowly as she poured herself another glass of the strong sake. Only this time she decided to slowly sip.

"So you know what I'm here for now….what about you?" the man suddenly asked, causing Hinata's eyes to widen as she almost spit the liquor from her mouth.

"W-What?" Hinata asked as she coughed, trying to keep herself composure.

The man looked at her with a small glint in his eye as he answered, "W-Well…you don't look like the type of girl who would do something like….well…this".

He watched as the woman sat down her glass, her beautiful lavender eyes scrunching a bit as she seemed to glare at him.

"H-How would you know? I could be very much into…this sort of t-thing. You shouldn't j-judge people!" Hinata said, slapping herself internally at her stutter. Every day of her life, she was told who she was by her family, and tonight she didn't feel like hearing it from a stranger. She suddenly found herself feeling bad as she saw a flash of hurt flash through the man's eyes.

"I didn't mean it in any way!" the man said as he waved his hands in front of him defensively, "I'm just wondering why you're here like…in the kitchen. Not that I'm complaining, it's always nice to have someone to talk to".

"Oh…" Hinata quietly muttered as she picked her drink back up, her eyes now looking at the table, "I-I'm not really sure to be honest…but you are right; I-I'm not into this sort of thing".

"There's no reason to be upset about that" the man said noticing the way the girl seemed to look down, "That's actually pretty neat. You have no idea how many perverted women I talk to daily. I'm actually glad you seem to know what you don't like…makes you cooler than a lot of the other people I know" he finished with a small grin as he scratched his neck.

"C-Cool" Hinata stuttered as she looked at the grinning man, a blush forming on her face from the small compliment, "You must be flattering me…I'm not cool".

Giving the girl a questioning look, he asked, "Why do you say that? You seem pretty cool to me. A little quiet…but that's alright. If you don't wanna be loud that's fine. I'm plenty loud for the both of us".

He smiled as he watched the girl give a small giggle, the sound beautiful quiet, yet loud enough for him to hear.

"Well there's a smile…." He laughed as she covered her mouth quickly, face red; "I need to work on getting a few more of those. Don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful".

Hinata felt her eyes widen as the man opened another beer, his laughter still filling the room. "Beautiful" she thought, the word floating around her head slowly as she considered whether he was being honest or not.

"So…" he said bringing her out of her musing, "You're not here to take part in the wonderful debauchery happening in the other room, and I don't see any cameras so you're not doing a photo shoot; at least not tonight" he said with a laugh as Hinata once again blushed at his words, "So are just here to drink or what?"

"Uh…" Hinata began, still trying to get over the fact that the man had practically called her a model, "I-I'm a friend of the home owner…she's moving and tonight was supposed to be a going away present; or so I thought. I got here and saw some things I'd rather not t-talk about. Since I don't want to…t-take part, I-I guess I'm just waiting".

The man gave her a hard stare as she talked, letting her know he was taking everything she said seriously and listening.

"What for?" he asked as he placed an elbow on the table, resting his head on his open palm.

Finding herself caught a bit of guard, Hinata shrugged slowly; eyes looking down, "I'm not quite sure…."

"Hm…" the man nodded as he sat back up, crossing his muscled arms, "That's shitty. Oh well, like I said; I appreciate the company. At least we won't be lonely, eh?"

Hinata gave a small smile as she nodded as the man gave her grin.

* * *

"Alright" he said as he stared at her from across the table; ignoring the now many empty beer cans and bottles that littered the table, "You're name is Hinata Hyuga, pretty name by the way! You're twenty…five…" the man seemed to look at her face as he talked, grinning as he saw her give a small smile, "Yep, twenty five. Birthday December 27. You're from the Hyuga clan of course, but you don't want to go into business like the rest of your family, instead you want to help people; which by the way is very noble. You like reading and flower pressing. You're favorite most delicious snack is cinnamon buns! Also, you may appear shy at first…but you're one hell of a drinking partner and absolutely one of the sweetest, prettiest girls; even if you don't want to accept it".

He watched the woman across from him give another smile, the same one he'd been trying for the past few hours to earn. "Even though you didn't tell me that last part I decided to add it".

Hinata shook her head slowly as she blushed.

"Did I do well?" he asked with his own grin.

"You did amazing" she softly replied, trying her best to catch small peeks at the man across from her.

In the small bit of time they'd been talking the man, now named Naruto; had done nothing but compliment and try his best to make her feel as amazing as he thought she was. In all honestly, Hinata wasn't used to the treatment and found herself almost fainting when he looked at her with those dazzling eyes.

"So now I know a bit about you…guess it's only fair if I open up too" Naruto grinned as he down a shot from the now half empty sake bottle; his beer gone, "Name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm twenty eight years old and my birthday is October tenth. I don't really know my family…I was actually raised in an orphanage until I was eight, and the old pervert adopted me. I guess you can say he's the closest thing I've had to a father. You already know my line of work" Hinata noticed that he let out a grumble as he spook of his job, "Before I got into it though I did a lot of other things. I was a cage fighter, a telemarketer, and best of all; a cook. I too enjoy flowers, just gardening them instead off pressing though. I also like hanging with friends, and working out. As for my favorite food….ramen…plan and simple, good old ramen. My plans for the future…I'm not sure. I'm actually saving up to open up my own restaurant. I won't be helping anyone like Ms. Gorgeous here, but I'll be content".

"B-But you will be helping people!" Hinata stammered as she looked into Naruto's eyes, "L-Lots of people! You'll give them food when they're hungry, and that's helping too!"

She couldn't help but feel a bit sad as Naruto just stared at her with a blank expression for a full minute, before the corner of his mouth twitched up and he loud a roar of a laugh.

"You know…you say you feel like you're not good enough for your family and friends, but it seems to me like you might be the only good thing they have going for them" Naruto chuckled as he wiped his eyes, "I'm kinda jealous I don't have such a beautiful girl around to be nice to me. Instead I got a bunch of old croons who yell in my ear".

Naruto laughed once again before letting out a long sigh, his eyes closing as he took a deep breath. The loud music could still be heard from the next room, along with the loud moans of the party goers.

"C-Can I ask you something?" the woman's soothing voice asked, bringing his attention back.

Opening his eyes with a smile he replied, "Sure thing Hinata".

He waited patiently as he watched the quiet girl stare at the wooden table, her fingers twiddling under the table.

"D-Do…" she finally whispered, voice cracking as she was clearly trying to get past her shy nature, "Do…do you r-really think I'm b-beautiful?"

"Huh" he wondered aloud as he stared down the now shaking girl, his smile slowly disappearing, "W-What?"

Hinata kept her head down, just as she'd always been told as she responded, "I-I don't want you to lie to me…so if you don't really believe you don't have to try and be nice to make me feel good…"

Hinata closed her eyes as she waited for the man to do something, anything.

She felt herself gasp lightly as two fingers gently lifted her chin and she heard him say, "Hinata…can you please open your eyes?"

She did just as he asked, feeling a small wetness gather. All her life she'd been second best, in everything she'd tried. When it came to their family, her sister dominated her in just about every aspect, and her father didn't exactly hide how he felt about it.

" _So much younger, yet still more intelligent when it comes to the family business. I don't know if I'm more proud of her or more ashamed of you"_ she remembered him saying offhandedly one day as he tested her knowledge on the Hyuga's main business, a car manufacturing company.

She remembered all the times she been out with her friends, feeling ignored as they were swarmed with the opposite sex. Even though she knew she couldn't regularly hold a conversation anyway, she still yearned for the attention that her friends had somehow easily obtained.

Many things had led the woman to believe herself a bit inferior compared to the people she was normally around, and to sit here and listen to what she would call a god among men call her beautiful and encourage her seemed like something out of a fairytale.

His smile now gone, face holding a look she had yet to witness, one that made something in her stomach squeeze with an almost uncomfortable strength.

"Believe me when I say you are without a doubt one of, if not the most gorgeous women I've ever seen; but unlike most other pretty faces, there's more to you. You are one of the sweetest, most caring people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting" Naruto said calmly as he looked the woman in her lavender eyes, face completely serious; fingers still gently lingering on her chin, "Whether you wanna believe it or not is on you; but I will tell you, it pisses me off that you listen to what your family says about you. Then again, what should you or I care; if your family can't see how wonderful you are, then they don't deserve you"?

'Bum'

She could still feel the small bits of tears in her large eyes as she looked at the man shocked; her chest tightening as he slowly removed his fingers from her chin.

'Bum'

Never in her life had anyone, not even her mother; talked about her in such a way.

'Bum'

His eyes, they held and intensity that she'd never seen before; assuring her that the man wasn't lying.

'Bum'

She gently brought her hands to her chest, cuffing them together as she felt heat spread throughout her being.

'Bum'

"What is that…" she thought as she felt her chest through her small hands.

' **BUM** '

She gasped as she realized just what was making such a loud sound, probably going unheard by Naruto, who still stared at her calmly.

"M-My heart" she thought to herself as a small smile littered her beautiful face, the tears now slowly falling.

Naruto watched as Hinata smiled at him, tears falling that he wanted to wipe away.

"T-Thank you…N-Naruto-kun…"

* * *

 **And there's the second chapter of the story. Just so you know, a few of the chapters will be somewhat out of order with the story.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading once again; and I hope you enjoyed.  
JUST SO YOU KNOW, NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A LEMON!**

 **So…read if you want; or don't.**

 **Tell me what you think. I'm always down for knowing how much everyone hates what I write.  
Thanks again, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

She had no idea what she was doing as she held his large wrist with her shaking hand. She was grateful the somewhat stumbling man followed, making this easier on her.

As the pair slowly and drunkenly bumbled into the living room, Hinata noticed that a few of her friends had caught notice of her presence. In her somewhat hazed mind, she chose the best form of action would be to ignore them as she led Naruto towards one of Temari's bedrooms. The beat of the loud song blared in her ear as she wobbled towards the door, throwing it open and pulling the man inside.

"Hime" he whispered lowly as the door shut behind them, his voice causing heat to spread through her being, "We don't have to do this…"

"But…" Hinata stumbled with both her words, and her walk; her body tumbling into his own, "I've never wanted anything more than this in my entire life".

No words came from him as he gently held her, making sure to keep their balance as he brought their lips together.

Although her first kiss had been taken, Hinata eagerly kissed back; every fiber of her being turning hot as she felt the man's hands slowly rub across her body. He made small gentle strides down her form as she allowed him to walk her across the room backwards.

The kiss was broken when suddenly she found herself falling back, relieved that the soft bed caught her form.

"Hime" she heard the man above her whisper quietly as he hovered over her form, "Tonight…I'm gonna show you just how special you are…"

Hinata couldn't help the blush the crept over her face as the man slowly crawled over her body. She couldn't help but watch his muscles twist and flex as he brought himself over her.

"Hime…" he said hotly, snapping the dazed woman from her stupor as she turned her large wide eyes up at him.

"Just tell me if you wanna stop…" and with that, Hinata felt his lips crash against her own. She couldn't help the moans that escaped her as he slowly began to let his tongue dig into her own.

"I would've never imagined kissing could be like this" she thought through her bewilderment as she gladly let the man's tongue wrap against her own. Her eyes closed as she felt one of his hands slowly start to circle her side, his large fingers diligently marking her through her heavy sweater.

"Ahhhh" she couldn't help but moan loudly, breaking the kiss as she felt one of his warm hands work its way into the confines of her sweater, gently running across her stomach.

"S-Sorry" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he withdrew his hand, his eyes looking into her own as she tried to catch her breath. He knew full well that the girl was inexperienced, and knew he wasn't going to do anything she wasn't comfortable with.

He felt his own eyes widen as he felt one of her amazingly soft hands catch his own; and to his own surprise and maybe her own, she gently put his hand back to the bottom of her tantalizingly tight sweater.

"P-Please don't stop" she begged as her labored breaths poured out, and with what little strength she was feeling she gently raised her head and brought their mouths back together.

Feeling the girl's tongue begin to invade his mouth, Naruto smiled internally and resumed his previous actions. He wasn't lying when he said he would make her feel special, it was internal promise that he would not break. It was a plus that he was going to be enjoying himself he would later be forced to admit as he felt the girl under him shiver under his tough.

She felt it, every ridge and movement of his large fingers as they now slowly traced across her bare skin. His fingers lightly dance across her body, only stopping to slowly trail itself in small circles.

She couldn't help but squeeze her eyes shut as she felt his arm slowly being to move up, his hands easily moving her thick clothing to get to where he clearly was aiming for.

She bit back the moan that threatened to squeeze from her throat as he found his mark, their kiss being broke slightly.

"M-My…" Hinata couldn't form the right words in her head as she felt the man gently kneed her pillowy mounds through her very soft bra.

"Fuck" she heard him mutter as he gave another squeeze, his hand gently tired to feel her more.

"S-Should I take off my shirt" she asked quietly, looking up at his face as he bit back a groan.

"Is that what you want?" he asked as he gently lifted himself up, looking down at her as she wrapped her arms around her body.

"Y-You'll be the first p-person to see me without a shirt on" she whispered quietly, sounding somewhat unsure.

"W-We can stop Hinata" Naruto replied, his smile returning as he looked at her soft features, "I won't do anything you don't want to…if you don't feel comfortable, then don't do it".

He waited for a response, and earned one that honestly he was suspecting.

Hinata slowly moved her arms down her body, gripping the hem of her sweater with sweaty palms and began to pull on her clothing as she hoped that her body would cool down once she topless.

"Shit" she heard Naruto mutter as she pulled the sweater over her now red face, throwing it on the floor. She couldn't help the tears that threatened to spill as she waited for him to leave. The man was in fact a prostitute, and in his line of work; she knew he had seen a vast amount of naked women and their bodies.

Although she hated to admit it, Hinata was always worried about her body and self imagine; even if she felt it was a selfish thing to be worried about. Unlike most of her friends, Hinata couldn't call herself skinny. Every time she'd seen or been around her friends while they were topless she couldn't help but feel disgusted with herself.

Unlike the flat stomachs her friends had, hers held a bit of pudginess. Not enough to stand out, but enough for her already self conscious mind to catch sight of every time she was naked. She knew full well that Naruto's eyes were roaming over her body and the small bits of flap that occupied her.

"He's grossed out" her hazed mind pieced together as she looked up at him.

He was looking at her with one brow raised for a full minute, body still as his eyes roamed her topless form.

"Now that's perfection if I do say so myself" Naruto suddenly said, catching her off guard. She couldn't help but squeal as he suddenly dove atop her, bringing his mouth against her own once again.

She could feel him more than before, her sweater no longer in the way as she felt his body though his thin shirt.

"S-So hard" she moaned as the kiss broke, her own delicate hands holding his arm, rubbing his bicep gently.

"You like that Hime" he asked as his own hand began to travel her body, "Do you like my body?"

It took almost no time for her to reply with a simple nod, causing Naruto once again laugh.

"Well I guess it's only fair that we stay on even ground" he said as she felt his arm leave her hand as he stood up.

She watched wordlessly as he quickly ripped off his shirt, throwing the sweaty article of clothing across the room.

Just as no one, especially a man had not seen her shirtless; Hinata too was not used to being around too many half naked men. As he lifted the clothing from himself, Hinata watched in fascination as his chest became exposed to her.

She knew he was fit, but to see him now shirtless simply blew her mind.

Every inch of him was muscled, but not in an overdone kind of way; which she found herself thankful for. His six pack stretched and mended as his largely muscled arms threw the shirt away from himself.

She couldn't help but bite her lip as she let her eyes travel down, catching the slightly odd sight of a spiral tattoo that stood out on his bellybutton. The black contrasting against his tanned skin.

She noticed a small, trimmed bit of hair that went from his bellybutton, traveling down the rest of his muscled stomach; only to disappear into the confines of his jeans.

"Enjoy the sight?" he asked with a laugh as her looked into her eyes, which looked into his own in shock.

Hinata, being caught openingly admiring the man couldn't help but blush as he chuckled.

"It's okay" Naruto said with a smile as he sat back on the bed, this time pulling the frozen girl onto him, "I want you to enjoy everything. I know I am".

Hinata couldn't help but grip his arm tightly as she found her breast once again being the center of attention as his mouth found its way to her neck.

"Uhhh" she moaned lowly as she felt the man slurp against her pale skin. His callused hand gently roamed her white cushioned bra, trying to kneed her through the thick fabric.

"Hime…" he muttered as he slowly pulled away, "Do you mind if we lose the bra?"

Hinata slowly nodded her head as she felt one of his large arms snake around her body. The blush on her face never left as she felt Naruto's toned arms around her as his hands skillfully took care of her undergarment. She gasped as buried her head in the man's neck as she felt the bra come loose.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he slowly pulled back, eyes watching her as she stilled her body against his own.

"P-Please…"she quietly begged as she held the man tightly against herself, feeling her bra slide off slightly, the only thing keeping it on were the thin straps around her shoulders.

"What is it Hime?" he asked curiously as he softly lifted her chin with ease, bringing her face to his own.

She was teary as she smashed her mouth against his own, hearing him groan into her mouth as she held him tight.

She once again found herself moaning into his mouth as he let them fall back, this time her much smaller body laying atop his own as he too held her tightly against his body.

"Please don't judge me" Hinata quietly muttered as she laid back, giving the man a good look of her body as her bra fell from her arms.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned giving the woman a confused look, only for his eyes water at the sight of her naked chest sprawled out on the bed.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" he couldn't help but muttered quietly as he stared at the woman.

"T-This should be illegal Hime" he said with a grin as he slowly pulled the woman's smaller figure down the bed, making sure he was level with her.

Hinata, finding herself being pulled down couldn't help but gulp as she felt Naruto's weight on the bed shift. "I-Is he leaving..." she couldn't help but ask herself sadly as she wondered what the man had meant, "W-What should b-be illegal?"

Hinata's eyes flew open and a gasp managed to slip from her as a light weight suddenly hit her. Looking up, she could see Naruto's shirtless form looming over her, him resting on his elbow as he gave her a foxy grin.

"Don't act like you don't know" Naruto laughed as his hand suddenly caught her left breast, causing the Hyuga to moan loudly as she bit her lip.

"Being this sexy and acting like you're not…" his voice suddenly said as he gripped her flesh a bit tighter, slowly pinching her hardening nipples between his hard fingers, "It just isn't right…"

"S-Sexy!" Hinata moaned as Naruto's lips suddenly latched onto her neck, the feeling of his tongue slowly swiping across her skin as he began to gently mold her breasts.

"Pretty, beautiful, sexy, and gorgeous; you're all that stuff Hime" Naruto said lowly as he pulled his mouth away from her neck, giving the woman a small, but heated kiss on the lips making her face turn redder than it already was, "And not to mention fucking adorable".

Before she could respond Naruto once again began feasting on her body, leaving the girl's mouth to gape as she let the man pleasure her in a way she didn't even know was possible.

She felt him slowly trail his tongue down her neck as he made his way towards her chest. She couldn't help but tremble lightly as she felt Naruto slowly remove his mouth as he pushed himself up above her a bit more as his eyes examined her chest.

"You know" he said with a grin as he teasingly twisted her left nipple gently, getting a rise from her, "When we first came in here I was kinda outta it with all the shit I drank…but seeing this amazing sight…well let's just say it cleared some things up for me".

"NARUTO-KUN" Hinata suddenly yelped as he dove forward, engulfing her lightly colored nipple in his mouth. She couldn't help as her arms instinctively wrapped around his head, gripping his hair as he began to suck her.

Feeling Hinata's fingers run through his hair only seemed to encourage Naruto as he gripped her other breast, once again kneading the soft pillowy flesh.

Hearing her gave a soft moan, Naruto grabbed a hold of the now diamond hard nipple in his mouth with his teeth and flicked his tongue across it.

"AHHH" Hinata couldn't help but groan as she tried to stop her body from wiggling from the sensations, "I-It's t…too much".

Hearing the girl only spurred him on as he took both hands and placed one on each of her tits. With a grin he pulled his face away as he pushed them his hands together.

"W-Whaaaaa" Hinata tired to ask only for moan to force its way out as he nipples came together, the hard flesh rubbing against each other.

"That's what I'm talking about" Naruto said as he looked at the two large boobs being pushed against each other. With a lick of his lips he once again dove forwards, this time catching both of the diamond like nipples in his mouth.

Hinata let her fingers run through his soft hair, her breathing labored as she tried to focus on the ceiling. After all the stories she'd heard from friends and her sister about sex, she couldn't help but be curious; and right now with what the blond was doing to her chest, she'd wished she'd managed to do this earlier.

She was pulled from her musing however when she felt something slowly rub against her groin.

"W-WHAT?" she couldn't help but yelp once again as she felt something begin to slowly circle her nether regions through her yoga pants.

'POP'

The sound of Naruto pulling away from her breasts seemed to echo throughout the room as he looked away from her.

"It would appear that there's been somewhat of a flood" Naruto whispered as he gave a goofy grin.

Hinata couldn't help but look at him curiously as he held up a hand, spreading two fingers. Squinting her pale eyes Hinata caught sight of a somewhat thick liquid clinging to his fingers, a small strand actually connecting the fingers.

"H-Huh?" she couldn't help but question as Naruto slowly lowered his hand, "W-What's that?"

"That's what I like to call Hime's Honey" Naruto laughed as Hinata jumped, the feeling returning to her groin.

Naruto, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck brought himself up, and with a smile said, "Look down Hime".

Obeying the man was all Hinata could think of as raised her head, trying to still her breathing as she did as she was told.

The same wet fingers from before were slowly swirling the outline of her vagina through her somewhat thin pants.

"T-That was from m-me?" she questioned as she looked back at the smiling man.

"Gotta say I'm flattered Hime…" Naruto said as he removed his hand from her new soaked panties, the tingling sensation growing in her body as he did, "But I think you'd better lose the pants, unless you wanna ruin em".

She couldn't help the ringing in her head as she looked down once again.

"Oh my…" she stopped as she noticed the large wet spot currently residing around her nether regions. As she shifted slightly on the bed she felt an inch.

"Do you want me to remove them? I promise I'll be gentle" Naruto whispered once again earning her attention.

The itch only grew as Hinata thought about the man removing her last bit of clothing and with a quick nod Naruto went to do just that.

"Now let's see" Naruto hummed lowly as he slid off the bed, kneeling in front of the girl. He slowly took hold of her legs, looking up at Hinata who was now sitting up on her elbows.

Not getting any kind of looks or protest, Naruto took that as the okay to continue as he slowly spread her legs, resting himself in between them.

"Them are some thick ass thighs…" Naruto couldn't help but mutter quietly as he gently rubbed the woman's thighs, appreciating just how curvy the woman was.

Hinata felt Naruto gently push her legs apart, and just like before she allowed it. If it came down to it, if he was going to continue making her feel good, she didn't care what he did or wanted.

Naruto, determined to help the woman quickly got to work grabbing the hem of her pants as he told her to raise her delicious hips.

Giving her thanks as she did, Naruto slowly pulled the tight fitting yoga pants down, enjoying the view of more and more of her creamy skin being exposed. Thankfully Hinata had already slid her sandals off when they'd entered the room, so he had no problem getting her pants past her adorably small feet.

"Is there any part of this woman that isn't perfect?" Naruto couldn't help but ask himself internally as he watched her small toes curl as he dropped her pants on the ground. He took his time returning to the object at hand, enjoying the view of her somewhat muscled, but still soft legs.

"P-Please" his princess's voice rang, drawing his attention. Looking back up, he could see her fidgeting as she looked at him, a special kind of pleading in her eye that he was all too familiar with.

"What do you want Hime…" Naruto said as he leaned forwards, taking his eyes away from her face and looking at the completely drenched white panties, "Just tell me and I'll do whatever you want…"

"It…it i-itches so bad" she moaned as she gripped the side of the bed, her tiny hands holding the sheet, "Please…d-do…"

Not needing to hear anymore from the beautiful woman above him, Naruto brought his face forwards; catching her off guard.

She couldn't help but slap a hand over her mouth as she felt something large and wet over her wet panties. She couldn't look down, but she knew what the blond man was doing, and she didn't plan on stopping him as she felt him begin to dart his tongue across her covered pussy.

Naruto quickly set to work on slurping her juice, trying his best to clean most off her underwear. He'd be a complete fucking liar if he'd told anyone he wasn't loving the soft moans or the way Hinata's body twitched as she laid her body back down.

"Oh….my…." she moaned internally as she felt him slowly shift her panties around with his tongue as he collected her juices, slowly but soothingly rubbing her.

"I'm gonna take em off" Naruto said as he slowly slipped his hands from her thick thighs up to the small hem of her panties, giving her a questioning look, "Alright?"

Getting a nervous nod from Hinata, Naruto leaned up and grasped the small cloth. Wasting no time in exposing the last hidden bits of the girl, Naruto peeled away her drenched panties, throwing them over his shoulder as the slipped off her feet.

"Y-You…you're shaved?" Naruto said aloud as his attention now rest on the bare pussy, slowly positioning himself in between the goddess's legs.

Hinata turned her eyes away from the man, feeling a bit embarrassed at his shocked expression. Never before in her life had she been this exposed in front of someone. Half the time she couldn't even look at herself; yet now here lye a man between her quivering legs merely inches away from her now exposed vagina.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the small slit between Hinata's legs, his mouth slightly agape as he examined her.

"I don't know if I'm gonna fit…" he whispered more to himself then her, his mouth dry as he looked at the small glistening lips, pulled back tightly as liquid slowly spilled from her insides.

"It's…uh…." Naruto stammered, a bit lost for words as he spread her legs a bit more, enjoying the pink tint her could barely see as her small open gave him a peek, "It's so fucking small…"

Taking two fingers, Naruto placed on each side of her opening, carful with his touch as he attempted to spread the girl a bit more.

Diving forward quickly, Naruto began to slowly sip on the fluid that rushed out as he spread her moist lips.

"N-Naruto-kun" was forced from her mouth as her back arched slightly, her body instinctively shuttering as the man's tongue slowly danced across her now bare pussy.

Hearing her sweet voice moan his name only caused Naruto to adjust, trying to get comfortable with the his head between her legs, arms now wrapped under her legs as he held them up.

Feeling a bit bolder, Naruto placed a hand on the girl's lips; once again spreading them to their limit, which wasn't far. Digging forward, he antagonizingly swiped his tongue across her opening, only this time thrusting it in as he came to a slowly rolled.

"It….inside…" Hinata moaned hotly as she held the sheets in her tiny fists, the fabric almost ripping as her nails dug in.

Slowly taking his hand away, Naruto felt her lips close around his tongue as he began to gently suck and prod. Now looking up, Naruto swiped his thumb across the girl's hardened small clit.

"Oh shit!" Naruto muttered in his head as a sudden burst of fluid caught him off guard. He quickly enveloped the tiny slit, covering it with his mouth as he began to swallow the bursts of liquid that was oozing out.

"Woh…" Naruto said as he took his mouth away, just finished swallowing all the girl's juice, "That was kinda a shocker".

Hinata lay on the bed, back slightly arched as she huffed, her breathing hard. Her mind had completely blacked out during her orgasm, only restarting as she heard the man below her take a lard slurp as he pulled away from her now super sensitive vagina.

"W-What…what happened?" she asked quietly as her body quivered as Naruto crawled back up the bed, now resting besides her.

"That would be an orgasm…your first I would guess" Naruto replied as he laid next to the girl, smiling as she turned towards him, face red, "I hope I was able to make it special".

Hinata could only nod as he body fell on the bed, letting out a sigh of relief as she seemed to finally relax. She was hot and sweaty, her body glistening in the dim room.

"I'd ask to move on, but I don't think it's too good of an idea" Naruto said as he laid next her, pulling her flush body against his own.

"W-What?" Hinata asked suddenly sitting up, a look of worry on her face, "D-Did I do something wrong?"

"Huh?" Naruto said as he looked up at the panicked woman, a smile crossing his features once again, "No way Hime. I already told you that you're perfect. I just don't think I should take your virginity".

"Why?" Hinata questioned; genuinely curious.

"There's a lot of a reason" he answered with a softer smile as he looked down, "You should lose it to someone special. Trust me, you don't want to look back on your first time and remember you gave it to some random guy at a party".

"B-But…I want you to have it Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered as Naruto looked up at her, her beautiful eyes closed.

"You…you don't know how hard it is…to have no confidence in yourself….but with you, I feel like I kinda do" she said as she laid back down, holding him close as she finished, "I've never felt that way with anyone. Nobody's ever been as kind and giving as you have with me. I don't really think I could name a person I'd rather spend my first time with".

It was now Naruto's turn to blush as Hinata's large eyes opened and she looked up at him as she lay her head on his chest.

"Gezz…" Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, giving her a small kiss on the cheek with earned a smile from her, "You really know how to make a idiotic guy feel special…but there's another reason we should hold back…at least for now".

"What?" she asked now worried.

"I…uh…I don't think it'll fit…." Naruto muttered almost pitifully as he choose to now stare at the ceiling, avoiding her gaze.

"F-Fit what?" she was now even more curious.

The only response Naruto gave her was a sigh as he took her hand in his own, sliding it down his body. Hinata could help but flinch when their hands slid onto his pants.

"Hold on baby" Naruto whispered as he removed his hand, bringing it to his buckle and zipper.

Hinata watched, transfixed as he made quick work of his confines. He raised his hips up slightly, kicking his boots off while he did. She stared as he quickly slid down his jeans; leaving him in a pair of very strained orange boxers.

"W-What…" Hinata gasped as she looked down at the large, wide bulge in Naruto's boxers. Hinata had always had great eyesight, and with that eyesight she could see the shape and size of the beast that currently tried to break free of its prison.

"I-m ah…I'm known for being a bit…'Larger' then most other men. Not trying to brag though" Naruto said as he took her hand again, bringing it to the obstruction in his boxers.

Hinata could feel the heat through the fabric before her palm even made contact.

"Go ahead and feel Hime" Naruto encouraged as she gave gently squeeze, earning a smile from him.

Hinata obliged by giving another squeeze, this time slowly moving her hand as she did.

"Yeah baby…" Naruto drew out lowly as he let his eyes close, his head falling back as Hinata continued her motions.

Hinata felt his length, shocking herself with her own discovery as her mouth fell open a bit.

"I-It's gotta be at least…t-twelve inches…." Hinata muttered as she brushed her small fingers across the hard flesh that was concealed.

"Twelve in a half princess" Naruto muttered quietly as he brought her mouth to his own, earning a moan from the Hyuga.

"Can I see it?" Hinata asked as the kiss ended, a lone strand of saliva connecting their tongues.

Without a word, Naruto made quick work of his boxers, sliding them down and revealing the biggest cock Hinata would ever see.

"Holy shit" Hinata muttered as her eyes went wide, body still as she stared at the now up right flesh. Like a flag pole, Naruto's cock had stood straight up when released. Much like a flag pole, his penis was thick and long, one of the cock's she'd heard Sakura and Ino talk about so much.

She could see a thin line of white liquid slowly oozing from the bulbously, angry, red penis head. The liquid traveled slowly down, dripping down the fat, long, and veiny shaft.

Hinata couldn't help but shake her head as her eyes finally stopped at the end of the girthy cock, looking at the trimmed pubic hair that sat above his penis.

"W-What…" Hinata asked a she leaned forward slightly, eyes still examining the large piece of meat, "do we do?"

"We don't have to do anything Hime" Naruto said with a chuckle as he rubbed the shocked girl's back, "This was about showing you some pleasure. I'm fine".

Hinata couldn't help but nod dimly as she still stared at the pulsating cock, thoughts running through her head as she looked at it.

"What if…" Hinata said suddenly, reaching slowly; grasping his dick in her tiny hand; which didn't even wrap barley halfway across. "It's as wide as a can…" Hinata gulped at her thoughts.

"What if what?" Naruto grunted as the soft, warm hand wrapped around him.

"What if…" Hinata began as she slowly squeezed, now slowly moving her hand in a stroking motion. Naruto groaned as Hinata turned to look at him, his eyes meeting her own.

"What if I wanna do more…. _Naruto-kun?"_

* * *

 **Alright guys, so that's it for this chapter.  
Now, the next chapter will be a full blown lemon. Straight up smut and probably nothing more, but hey; you wouldn't have come this far if that wasn't what you wanted….you sick minded fucks. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and don't be shy to tell me what you think. Believe it or not, reviews do encourage people to write, even if it's something as simple as, "Nice dick reference man!"**

 **I digress…THANKS AGAIN!**


	4. Chapter 4

In his drunken mind, Naruto had somehow found himself recalling the whole reason he even attended this party. He was supposed to go and get some ramen tonight, maybe rent a movie. Instead his Madam had informed him that he'd be needed at a woman's get together, one he'd actually been a part of before.

Even though he honestly was in no mood to addend the party; he knew he couldn't deny Tsunade. She was after all, still upset with him.

It came a huge surprise when he met the adorable Hinata, sitting alone in the kitchen, where he too would be spending the majority of the night.

"Fuck" he groaned lowly as he felt her small hand try to fit around him; her soft, smooth palms gently rubbing him as she stared at his penis in interest.

He was hoping she would reject him after seeing his appendage. Girl's with less experience usually did; but not Hinata. He couldn't help but wince as he felt the woman's heavenly breasts slid down his form as she began to lower herself down his body.

"Y-You really don't need to do this" Naruto almost begged, really not wanting this to go any further then it had too.

It wasn't that he didn't find the woman attractive. Hell, if anything; she was too good.

"She shouldn't waste her first time with a god damn prostitute" Naruto mentally waged as he felt a soft, wet tongue come in contact with his head.

He watched through half lidded eyes, his mind bumping loudly as he looking into Hinata's gorgeous eyes; who in turn stared back at him.

"I wonder where she learned this…." Naruto asked himself as Hinata began to slowly stroke him, opening her mouth slightly as she began to lick the tip; her stare never leaving his own.

Hinata heard what he had said, and choose to simply ignore it. She silently thanked the booze gods for giving her the strength to go through with this; because without the liquor, she knew she'd be doomed.

"Fuck me" Naruto muttered lowly as Hinata attempted to wrap her lips around his head, her tongue slowly flicking underneath.

"I just wanted to make her feel good….how did it end up like this" Naruto thought as he gripped the sheet under him, "This is supposed to be about her damn it".

'POP'

Naruto watch as Hinata's mouth popped off his cock, her face slightly red as she continued to stroke his girth.

"It's so big Naruto-kun" she all but whispered as she looked up into his oceanic eyes.

"Y-You can stop if you don't feel comfortable" Naruto replied, his hand moving to the side of er face to push away some of her hair.

Giving the man a determined look, Hinata dove back in; once again engulfing the large head in her mouth, this time trying to take more into her mouth. Taking both hands, she placed the both on the cock; wrapping her dainty fingers around it.

"Man…." Naruto moaned as he spread his legs a bit more.

"It's almost like it's getting thicker!" Hinata couldn't help but think as she swirled her tongue around penis in her mouth. She now found herself somewhat grateful that her sister had gotten her an Icha Icha Paradise book last year on her book. It may have been nothing but smut, but it still taught her quite a bit about the opposite sex. That with all of Ino's and Sakura's stories, Hinata was sure she had memorized a thing or two.

Still, who knew that the first man she'd get to practice on would be so…hung.

Squeezing his cock in both hands, Hinata earned another groan. She quickly began to pick up speed with her stroking as she managed to fit another thick inch into her hot mouth.

"Tastes so good" Hinata thought through her hazed mind as she happily swallowed the thick liquid that was beginning to pool from the head of his cock.

"She's even swallowing?" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he watch the woman begin to slowly bob her head, her beautiful eyes glazing over as she began to get into it.

Naruto knew he had been talking a big game, saying how he wouldn't fit and what not; hoping to push the woman away from the idea of sex; but from the look on her face, all he did was encourage her.

The cock was now full on leaking thick, hot pre into her mouth continuously as she sucked. "I can get addicted to this" she moaned around the cock happily. Her jaw hurt, her arms were getting tired, and she was sweating from how hot she was, but Hinata couldn't bring herself from pleasuring the man in front of her.

She felt pride swell in her chest as Naruto let out another whimper as she took hold of his large testicles in one of her small hands, giving a light squeeze as she continued to stroke with the other.

"Fuck Hime" Naruto growled loudly as he felt himself jerk slightly into her throat, forcing another inch in to her mouth.

Naruto knew he was getting close. "Who wouldn't be with that cute face looking up at you" Naruto mentally debated as he watched the woman work.

"I-Is he close?" Hinata asked herself as she pulled her mouth away from the cock, watching the four inches that she had down slowly come from her mouth, her saliva clinging to red skin.

"I'm gonna cum soon Hime…" Naruto muttered lowly as he felt the woman remove her mouth from his length.

He watched curiously as Hinata nodded, before giving his cock a sloppy kiss on the head.

" _Itadakimasu_ " her heard say slowly as she pulled away, only to surprise Naruto as she suddenly dove forward, engulfing his cock in her tiny mouth.

"SHIT" Naruto's body doubled over in excitement as Hinata quickly covered five of his inches, lathering them up with her spit as she began to quickly bob her head back and forth.

Naruto was surprised when Hinata did this, but he was shocked when she grabbed one of his large hands in his own, bringing to the back of her head. He looked into her eyes, feeling her squeeze his hand into her hair.

Now that the man hand a firm grip on her head, Hinata began to quicken her sucking; hoping to show the man what she was capable of.

Naruto couldn't help as his body began to act on instinct, gripping the woman's hair hard, and earning a moan from the now red faced Hinata.

"T-This is getting out of control" Naruto groaned to himself, feeling six of his inches being engulfed. Everything about the girl screamed for him to demand her. The cute red face, the beautiful large eyes, and amazing tits that slapped against his legs.

The only sound in the room was groans from the large male, moans from the red faced woman, and the sound of wet fleshing smacking as Naruto's cock began to work its way down the tight throat.

"HIME" Naruto groaned suddenly as he grabbed her head with both hands, lodging more of his length into her throat.

Hinata let her arms drop as she felt the man above her begin to thrust into her throat, trying to fit everything he could into her tight mouth.

"I want him to cum…." She thought as she felt his cock swell slightly, his hips now pumping into her.

"FUCK ME" Naruto all but groaned as held the back of her head tightly, using it like a pair of hips as he began to force eight inches down her throat.

Hinata couldn't help but gag as she felt him shoot his length down her throat. She was on fire and needed his cum.

As if by the gods above her answered her prayer. She felt Naruto quickly pull out of her throat, leaving about an inch or two in her mouth as he removed a hand from her head, stroking his length into her wet and slobbery mouth.

"God damn…." She heard him mutter and suddenly felt something thick and hot begin to poor into her mouth.

Knowing from what she'd heard, Hinata began to greedily swallow the load, moaning loudly around his girth as she tried to milk him of his seed.

Ino had once told her that one of the best things about being with someone was making them feel good. As she watched Naruto pant, his hand moving up and down his length quickly as he squeezed his eyes shut; his hot load still shooting into her mouth, she couldn't help but agree whole heartily.

The orgasm lasted for about a whole forty seconds, which was heaven for the Hyuga. Never in her life had she tasted anything as good as Naruto's thick load.

Naruto's mind hand almost completely shut down as he pulled his still hard cock from the woman, watch as a bit of saliva and cum began to run from her panting mouth.

"Jesus Christ" he moaned lowly as he felt the cold air of the room touch his sensitive cock.

Looking down at the panting and red faced sweaty girl, Naruto couldn't help but smile lowly as he began to apologize.

He was somewhat surprised when she simply caught the falling semen on her chin bringing it back to her mouth where she happily sucked the liquid up.

"Y-You swallowed all of it?" Naruto asked concerned. He knew he was a big shooter; and most experienced women would have trouble swallowing a full load.

Hinata simply nodded, staring up at him with one of the cutest looks he'd even seen.

"S-Since…"Hinata began, slowly sliding up his body, Naruto wincing as her marvelous bust ran across his hard cock, "Since foreplay is over…d-do….do we…"

Naruto watched at the woman stopped, they're faces now level. He looked down to see her dripping pussy barley an inch above his red cock head.

"Are…are you sure about this…there really isn't a turning back ya know" Naruto stated as he looked back up at the woman.

Hinata bit her lip as she brought their mouths together, kissing the man lovingly as she moaned.

"Yes Naruto-kun" she said as she pulled away, slowly brushing his head against her moist opening, "Please!"

Giving the woman a nod, Naruto quickly flipped them over, laying her gently on the bed as he propped himself on his knees.

Hinata obeyed silently as she felt the man lift her bottom up slightly, holding her body with his large hand.

"Okay" Naruto said gently laying his cock over her pussy, "This is gonna hurt really bad for a little bit, but you will get used to it".

Hinata watched as the man leaned down, kissing her lightly before he pulled away and said, "Instead of screaming I want you to bite me, okay?"

Hinata looked at the man in concern, but before she could voice h opinion he said, "Don't worry. I'm a tough guy; I can take it".

Giving the man a gentle nod, Hinata began to prepare herself mentally for what was about to transpire.

"Okay…" Naruto somewhat nervously said as he grabbed his cock, slowly backing up so he could line up the shot.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the head of the monster cock begin to slowly try and force its way into her virgin walls.

"Shhh…" Naruto whispered in her ear as he gently pushed forward, listening to the panting girl under him, "Just remember, it'll feel better. If you're gonna scream, just bit down on my neck Hime".

Giving another painful nod, Hinata gasped as she felt the head puncture her insides, forcing its girth into her.

"Okay…" Naruto stopped, feeling the tight barrier on the tip of his cock, "This is where it's really gonna hurt. I want you to put your mouth on my neck so we're ready".

Hinata managed to obey the man as she gently did as she was told; somewhat sucking on the sweaty flesh of his hard neck.

Thanking god that the music was still playing, Naruto gently gripped the woman's curvy hips and as gently as he could, thrust forward.

"Ah…" Naruto couldn't help but groan as he felt the woman's teeth begin to dig into his neck as she began to man loudly.

"At least she's not screaming…really don't want any of her friends to come in right now" Naruto thought as he gritted his teeth and slowly pushed his length.

The pain was unbearable. It was so intense she thought she was going to pass out, but Hinata did her best to stay strong as she felt more of him enter her. She could feel him slowly rocking her, trying his best to loosen her up as he teethe dug more and more into his neck.

Naruto knew he was most likely bleeding, which seemed to go unnoticed by the woman who was squeezing her eyes shut as he put another inch into her.

"T-That should be enough for now…" Naruto muttered as he stopped as six in a half inches, feeling her tight walls squeezing him almost insanely too much.

Hinata thanked the lord as she heard him talk to himself. She wanted the full experience, but knew she needed to pace herself.

Pulling the still panting woman's mouth away from his slightly bleeding neck, Naruto quickly joined their lips together.

He felt her mouth quiver as she excitedly returned the kiss.

"I'm gonna move now" Naruto stated as he pulled away slowly, looking into her lavender eyes.

Hinata nodded as she bit her lip, ready for whatever the man wanted. No matter how much pain she faces, she knew she would keep going, as long as it made Naruto feel good.

She squeezed the sheet tightly, feeling Naruto begin to slowly pull himself out, only to pump back in.

"MHHHHH" he heard the woman moan loudly as he set a slow pace, enjoying the nice velvety squeeze her pussy was currently giving him.

Hinata honestly couldn't comprehend how something so painful not even a moment ago had turned into a comfortable pleasure, one she'd never experienced.

The tempo was slow, something Naruto usually avoided, but was nice as he listened to Hinata's moans and wails.

"N-Naruto-kun…" she groaned out lowly as she mashed her breasts against his chest.

"You like this Hime?" he said with a grin as he slowly began to move his hips a bit faster.

"Mhhh…ah….yes" she moaned as she felt his cock begin to thrust faster, a bit more of his length being forced in as he build momentum.

Feeling another inch of his length being sucked up, Naruto couldn't help but grin, propping himself on his elbow as he held her hip.

"I can say...honestly…this is the without a doubt the best I've ever felt…." Naruto groaned as he felt her pussy give him a strong squeeze.

Hinata couldn't help it as her face turned even redder and she began to moan louder.

"Do you like that Hime?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the girl's panting face, his own only a few inches above as he grinned, "You like the fact that you make me feel good?"

Hinata didn't need to respond orally, considering her body betrayed her completely. He felt her pussy tighten up even more at his teasing, and with a foxy smirk, Naruto decided to have some fun.

"I might cum any second with how could your body next to mine Hime" Naruto muttered lowly as she shoved another inch into the wet cavern, "Hell, just looking at how beautiful you are makes me giddy. I can't say I've ever met a woman who could pleasure me like this".

Hinata's eyes began to roll as she felt a sweltering heat building up in her stomach. She knew he was teasing her, and it was working so well. Her mind, in its haze began to block out all the noise in the room. All she heard was the light music coming from the next room. She listened to the man above her, looking into his eyes as he huffed lightly.

"This is the body of a goddess….one who deserves the best" Naruto muttered in her ear quietly, "A goddess I wanna devote my life to…one I wanna feel everyday…every night…."

That seemed to work pretty well, as Hinata's body suddenly tightened up. Naruto grunted loudly as he began to speed up, wanting to work her orgasm as hard as he could. He was concerned for his cock as he felt her tighten even more. Like a vice grip, she suddenly held his cock, and with suction he'd never felt before, tried to milk him.

Hinata could only cry out loudly, her scream filling the room as Naruto worked a full eight inches into her, slamming as hard as he could as she had her second orgasm for the night. This one was much more intense then the last and hit her body harder.

"DON'T STOP" she screamed loudly as if by instinct her legs wrapped around the man's hips.

"N-Not good" Naruto grunted as he felt his end coming.

Knowing there was nothing her could do to get the woman to unwrap her legs, Naruto simply bit his lip and began to speed up his thrusts; the bed under them jumping as the large male forced himself in and out of the tight hole.

Time seemed to stop for Hinata when she suddenly heard Naruto groan loudly, and not a second later he declared, "I'm gonna cum baby…you gotta let me pull out".

Hinata knew full well what could happen if he did in fact release inside of her, and yet nothing sounded more appealing.

With another moan, she tightened her hold and whispered, "I-Inside…p-please"

Not being one to argue, Naruto began to fuck the woman harder, spreading her with his girth as hard as he could.

Even though only about two thirds of his cock was in her, Hinata had never felt fuller…until he started to come.

She felt his body jerk suddenly and with a low growl; the man began to empty himself into her hole; injecting her with the hottest, thickest load he'd ever given.

The man's orgasm quickly brought her to another, and with a shudder, she found herself once again screaming as she was filled with his delicious cum.

* * *

 _In the living room_

Sakura panted lowly as the man gently thrust into her. He was good looking, probably the best she'd ever seen.

The party seemed to come to a complete stop as suddenly, even over the loud music; a females screams were heard.

"W-What was that?" Temari asked loudly as the man with the pineapple haircut pulled out of her.

"Sounded like someone was getting murdered" Ino said as she looked down the hall towards Temari's spare bedrooms.

"T-That sounded like Hinata…" Sakura said with wide eyes as she stood up, quickly making her way down the hall, followed by both her friends and some of the guys.

* * *

 _Back in the room_

Both sides were panting loudly as Naruto slowly pulled his still hard cock from the woman.

Hinata gave a sad sigh as she felt the cock disappear. She couldn't help but squirm as she felt his thick load slowly begin to ooze out of her as he panted above her.

"T-That…" Naruto began as he placed his hands on his sides as he sat on his knees, cock still standing proudly, "That was…"

"Fantastic?" Hinata finished quietly as she nodded towards the man, who gave her a smile.

"Yeah…fantastic is a good word" Naruto said as he leaned down and gave the slightly shaking woman a kiss.

"In fact…" Naruto said suddenly grabbing his cock, "It felt so good…we should go again…"

Hinata could only smile as she laid Naruto down next to her, and surprisingly got on top of him.

"Okay Naruto-kun…" she stated as she lined up her plump pussy with his fat cock, "But this time I get to be in control".

Naruto could only smile as the door to the room was suddenly thrown open.

* * *

 **Alright everyone!  
I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter.  
Next chapter will be out sooner than this one. I don't know for sure, but this story may end on the next chapter or chapter six.  
Anyways, like I said; hope you liked it and don't forget to review and tell me what you think.  
Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata would like to say that her reaction skills were somewhat high, but from what just transpired; it would appear that she may be a bit lacking.

One minute she was getting ready to straddle Naruto, preparing for another round of love making; only this time she would show the large man that she could hold her own.

She was mere inches away from sealing the deal; when suddenly the door was flung open hard, and Naruto in turn; flipped her over, jumping in front of her protectively.

It would appear that in his drunken state, the blond man also was a bit slow; because if he was a bit faster, he might have avoided the flying foot that connected clean with his jaw, sending his naked body tumbling off the side of the bed and onto the floor face first.

Covering herself with the somewhat wet blankets under her, Hinata jumped up; rushing to the downed man's side. "Naruto-kun!" she gripped his still form, hoping he was okay.

"Hinata" Temari's stern voice said broke through the room, causing the wide eyed naked girl to turn towards the large group of people that had gathered, "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Before Hinata could even begin to explain, Sai suddenly jumped into the room, grabbing Hinata by the shoulders and throwing her across the room and on to the bed.

Before Temari, Sakura, or even the stunned Ino could react; they two were suddenly being held down by the men who were previously pleasuring them.

"You just hurt the madam's favorite" the black haired man who'd been fucking her whispered into Temari's ear, his grip on her becoming tighter as he forced her to the ground, "Sorry, but rules are rules".

Hinata could only watch in terror as Sai went towards the downed women, helping maintain peace.

Sakura growled as she suddenly broke out of the dark haired man's hold, sending a mean uppercut straight into his stomach, causing him to double over.

"Sasuke!" the man holding Ino said, letting her go as he ran towards hi coworker.

"Get away from me" Sasuke muttered as he slowly stood back up, pushing the brown haired man away as he glared at Sakura.

"You wanna go asshole?" Sakura said putting her fists up as she looked at the man who was once keeping her company, "Seems to me you fuck a lot better than you fight! I'm gonna fuck you guys up for what you did to Hinata!"

Before the now angered Sasuke could retaliate; a deep and somewhat groggy voice interrupted them.

"Sasuke…Sai…knock it the fuck off" everyone turned towards Naruto; who was now slowly standing up from the ground, his naked and somewhat scratched up back towards the, "Shikamaru, get the fuck off that woman".

Temari couldn't help but take a breath, feeling the weight of the man leave her as he stood up. She soon found herself staring at the huge monster of a man who she had just kicked.

"That should've broken his jaw…"she thought absent mindedly as she pushed herself up, still glaring at the blond who slowly turned towards the group, picking up a pair of orange boxers and putting them on.

"Hime" Naruto growled lowly, gripping his hurt jaw in his hand, slowly rolling his mouth as he heard something crack, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes" her meek voice replied.

"Good…" Naruto said as he turned back towards the group, his brow rose as he looked at the woman, there were a bunch outside the door, but only about three inside.

"Who kicked me?" Naruto asked his eyes looking at the two blonde women, completely ignoring the pink haired woman.

Temari stepped forward, teeth grinding as she stomped on Shikamaru's foot, pushing herself away from him and towards the blond.

"I did asshole!" She roared as she looked up at the much taller man.

The next words that came out of the Naruto's mouth confused everyone in the room, including one very embarrassed Hinata. "Nice" he said, gripping his jaw harder, cracking it back into place causing everyone to wince as he spit blood onto the floor, "Aim a little higher next time and you might knock me completely out".

"W-wh…" Temari could only stare at the man in shock as Sakura and Ino joined her side, both ready for a fight if it came down to it.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HINATA?" Ino screeched as she wagged a finger in the man's face, pointing at his nose.

"What did I do…?" Naruto asked, his own look of confusion appearing as he turned towards the Hyuga, who had managed to put on her shirt and panties while the group was conversing, "What do you mean?"

Ino, looking at the man in shock could only gape; turning towards Sakura who was staring at the man intensely, "Can you believe this idiot Forehead?"

Sakura's jaded eyes stayed on the blond who seemed to avoid her gaze before she quietly muttered, "Yeah…I can believe it…"

"P-Please!" a frantic but quiet voice called, grabbing the attention of the group, all the men and women turning to look at a red faced Hinata who held the blanket against her body; almost like a shield, "H-He didn't do anything…"

Snapping back to their senses, Ino and Temari ran to their blue haired friend; both of them looking at her in concern. Sakura stayed by the man, glaring up at him while he looked at Hinata.

"Jesus Christ Hinata baby" Temari said as she grabbed her younger friend's face in her hand, holding her tightly, "Are you okay? He didn't force himself on you did he?"

"H-Hey" Naruto stuttered, stomping his foot on the ground, "I would never force myself on a woman god damn it!"

"Shut up you hulking freak!" Ino yelled back as she turned towards Hinata, "Don't worry baby. We're gonna get you out of here. We can file a police report on the way to the hospital!"

"B-But…" Hinata started, only to turn even redder as she continued in a low whisper, going unheard by everyone in the room.

"W-What was that sweetie" Temari asked as she hugged her friend closer, happy that the mousey girl wasn't too hurt.

"I-I" Hinata stuttered quietly as she looked away from Temari and Ino, and towards Naruto who looked down right angry about being accused of rape, "…I willingly had s…made love with Naruto-kun…and I don't regret it…"

"HUH!" Both Ino and Temari couldn't help but yell as they looked at the blushing Hinata.

"Dude…" the brown haired male said, looking towards Naruto and gaining everyone's attention, "You took her virginity? That's like the number one rule bro!"

"Oh shut up Kiba" Naruto replied as he kept his stare on the blue haired beauty, "It's none of your concern what I do".

"Tsunade-sama won't be happy" Shikamaru stated dryly as he leaned on the door frame.

"Oh forget her" Naruto said crossing his arms in front of his chest, "If that old bag has a problem with anything I do she can take it up for me…."

"You fucking moron!" Sasuke shook his head, still lingering on the pink haired woman, "If she finds out you were having sex when you weren't permitted while you were supposed to be guarding; she's gonna cut your dick off".

"Hey, were weren't having sex" Naruto said as he pointed at the dark haired man who didn't even raise a brow, "You heard the pretty lady, we made love" Naruto took the time to wink as he grinned towards Hinata, "And I'll tell Tsunade to shove it if she has anything to say about it".

The men could only shake their heads as Temari earned Hinata's attention, "So…you really hooked up with a guy….you?"

Not giving the woman an answer, Hinata slowly pulled herself away and wrapped herself in the blanket, walking toward the smiling Naruto.

"Sorry you got jumped because of me" she whispered quietly as she stared up at the man.

"Sorry we didn't get to finish" Naruto grinned cheekily as he stared back down. He couldn't help but give a small laugh as the girl gave him a look of shock.

"She was just willing to take control in bed, but now she's beyond embarrassed" Naruto thought as he looked over at a small nightstand on the side of the room. Walking over he grabbed a small pen on top of it and walked back to the smaller woman.

"Lemme see" Naruto said quietly as he slowly pulled up Hinata's small hand.

Hinata could only blush as she watched Naruto begin to write something small on her hand. Once he finished, he slowly gripped her tiny hand and pushed it close.

"Now…" Naruto said as he threw the pen behind, much to the frustration of Temari, "Why don't we pick this back up some other time…with less people around…maybe I can take you out for dinner or something?"

Hinata could feel her heart thumping loudly as she looked at her tiny hand, reading what Naruto had written; his words bouncing around in her mind.

"I…I'd like that…" she said standing on her tippy toes to kiss his chin at which he gave a small blush.

* * *

Everyone started to slowly disperse as Hinata and Naruto began to collect their cloths, the men leaving and being followed by the women.

"I can't believe little Hinata lost her virginity…and to huge freaking guy…I mean did you see the size of his pen…" Ino was suddenly kicked through the door way by a blushing Temari.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Temari asked as she walked out of the room.

Ignoring the women, Naruto looked at Hinata and said, "I'm gonna finish getting dress…want me to walk you home?"

Hinata could only nod as she walked out of the door, stopping to stutter, "I-I've got to use the restroom".

Giving the woman a nod, Naruto told her he'd meet her in the hall once he was finished.

Watching Hinata walk away, blush still intact; Naruto couldn't help but laugh happily.

"You weren't supposed to sleep with her" a voice said quietly, surprising and somewhat scaring Naruto.

"S-Sakura…" Naruto gulped as he watched the pink haired woman walk in, a frown covering her face as she stared up at him.

"You were supposed to just talk to her…make her feel good emotionally and maybe if it came down to it; eat her out and tell her how beautiful she was…" Sakura said as she shook her head at the man, "Naruto…you told me this wouldn't happen!"

"Shit…" Naruto muttered as he stared at the clearly angry woman in front of him.

"I didn't mean for it to happen; I swear. I was just gonna talk to her, let her know she was special…but things go out of control…" Naruto said as he sat on the bed pulling his socks on, "I'm sorry I let you down I guess…but I don't regret it".

"Naruto…you're not supposed to lose your virginity to a prostitute…." Sakura said as she looked at the sitting man.

"Listen, I tried stopping it… I really did" Naruto said as she brought his boots over, "But she's a big girl…and she can think for herself. You paid me to let her know she was a stunning woman who deserves the best. She's also insanely smart and kind….but she can make her own decisions in life. Maybe it's time you and your friends realize that too. She's not a baby that needs to be pampered".

Sakura could only sigh as Naruto finished with, "Plus, I never have felt closer to another woman. She's way more than special!"

"Whatever…." Sakura said seemingly giving up as she sat on the bed, looking over the man next to her, "So what? You plan on staying in touch with her? I mean…girls usually get attached the man who take their first time. You're not gonna do the scummy thing and push her away; are you?"

"Way ahead of you Sakura" Naruto said patting the woman's shoulder, "Hinata's got my number…and I don't plan ruining anything with a girl as amazing as she is".

The pink haired woman could only smile as seeing her long time friend begin to grin, "So you really like her".

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before his smile returned and he started, "I d…."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata's quiet voice meekly rang from the other side of the closed door, "A-Are you ready?"

"Sure thing Hime!" Naruto said slowly standing up, walking towards the door.

Just before he opened it, Naruto turned towards the woman who he would consider a sister, "As for your question….I don't think me saying I like her would ever describe a part of my feelings for her…"

Sakura nodded at the reply and watched as Naruto opened the door, walking out with a laugh as he closed it behind him.

"Oh well" Sakura said pushing herself back on the bed with a smile, "I guess weirder couples have worked out…"

She slowly closed her eyes, moving her head to the side as she felt fatigue run through her body.

"H-Huh?" she questioned, feeling something in her hair. Standing up, she ran her fingers through her hair, tugging the sticky substance from her beautiful hair.

"Oh no…." she started, looking at the bit of thick cum that was stuck on her fingers.

* * *

 **Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter.  
Sakura was in on the whole thing; who knew?  
I know this chapter was a bit short, and I'm sorry. This was just to wrap up the past. Next chapter will take place back in the future; resuming were chapter one left off. **

**ANYWAYS, thanks again for reading.  
Tell me what you thought in the reviews, and thanks again!**


End file.
